Chin Ho Kelly
|section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = Episode:Touch of Death |appearance.list = show }} Chin Ho Kelly is a crossover character from the 2010 remake series of Hawaii Five-0. He was also originally a HPD cop who had been trained by Steve McGarrett's father, John before being wrongly accused of corruption. Chin later joined Five-0 and has remained a member to this day. Background During high school, Chin was well known for his quarterback skills in football, although Chin admitted that he wasn't the best. He seemed to know Steve McGarrett, his mentor's son, well. During his cop years, Chin was investigating a cold case around the time he lost his badge. It is unclear what the cold case was about, but $200,000, of the $28,000,000 of the cash and the evidence of the case, disappeared . Chin's uncle Keako's wife, Mele, was very sick and needed a kidney. Desperate to save his wife's life, as the family did not have enough money for Mele to get on the list, Keako stole the money. Chin was willing to take the blame for his uncle's crime. Sgt. Cage did everything he could to try to charge Chin with this crime, as he thought Chin stole the money. Eventually, Chin gave up his badge, and took a job as a security guard. His mentor, John McGarrett, was one of the few besides Kono Kalakaua, that believed that Chin was innocent. Chin left his ex-fiancé, Malia "for protection." In He Kane Hewa'ole, they both had an awkward reunion. Uncle Keako wants Chin to reveal the truth of what happened after Mele passed away. It is unconfirmed of what happened. Personality Chin is an honest cop, despite the accusations made against him. He is very pround of the work he does, and is still hurt that the cops of HPD do not trust him because of what they thought Chin did. Chin is also shown to have intense loyalty to his family, as it was revealed that Chin took the the blame for his uncle's crime and is reluctant to tell the truth about what happened. Chin has never thought of doing something other than being a cop. Chin is very protective of his cousin, Kono, and is usually the one by her side. The one person that Chin looked up to was John McGarrett, and Chin has respect for his son, Steve, who is also the leader of Five-0. Like the rest of Chin's team, shows complete loyalty to Steve. Chin states that he has found a home with Five-0, and it is hinted that he does not want to go back to the HPD. Skills and Abilities As an officer of the Hawaii 5-0 task force, Chin is skilled in a variety of areas: Observational Skills - Chin possesses great observational skills. *Motorcyclist - Chin is skilled at riding a motorcycle and actually prefers it over a car. *Criminal Mind - Given his experience on the field, Chin can think like a criminal and accurately predict their next move. *Technologically Adept - Chin is exceptionally skilled at using any type of technology and usually has some sort of one on him at all times. His skills even extend to being able to recover data off a damaged phone or SD card. *Hand to Hand Combat - Though not really shown throughout the series, Chin is quite skilled in hand to hand combat. *Interrogation/Questioning Suspects - Chin is actually a good inquisitor being able to get the information he wants out of people by using law enforcement or whatever he can improvise with. *Diplomacy - Chin is quite skilled at talking to people and get the desired effect by just using his words. http://hawaiifiveo.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Lieutenant_Chin_Ho_Kelly_(2010) - info about Chin from the Hawaii Five-0 Database. Category:Characters Category:Members of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force Category:Americans